Ao Oni
Ao Oni Version 6.23 is the most recent version of the game and the next after Version 5.2. Much of the dialogue, gameplay, locations, and order of events have changed. The version was released in Japanese, Italian, Portuguese (Brazilian), Polish and English versions. Version 6.23 featured a massive overhaul from the previous versions. *The ability to change Hiroshi's name and cheat codes were added. *All locations and rooms were rearranged and some were even redesigned completely, such as the basement. *The house is condensed; hallways are shorter and rooms are smaller. *Dialogue was changed to better translations. *Certain items were renamed to make more sense. "Detergent" became "soap" and "oil" became "lighter fluid." *Hiroshi and his friends are middle school students, unlike the previous version in which they are high school students. *A new ability of the oni is revealed, allowing it to transform humans into its species. *The Japanese abacus puzzle was removed as Western audiences were not likely to understand it. *The annex basement puzzles were removed, replaced with completely different ones. *The shed was removed and replaced with an entire old building and a new part of the mansion. *The roach oni was removed and replaced with Blockman. NOTE: The following contains spoilers. Ao Oni begins with four friends: Mika, Hiroshi, Takuro, and Takeshi. They visit a strange mansion rumored to house a monster. The player controls Hiroshi]] whom, after hearing a plate shatter, decides to investigate. After picking up a plate shard, he heads back to the entry way to find his friends missing and the front door locked. Hiroshi finds Takeshi hiding upstairs in a closet, hiding in fear. Soon after, he encounters the monster in the library and is chased. Hiroshi runs into Takuro while searching the upstairs and Takuro agrees to search the first floor. Hiroshi finds Mika hiding in a bedroom, refusing to explore the mansion with a monster on the loose. As Hiroshi is about to enter the basement , a scream is heard upstairs and Hiroshi finds that Mika has been killed by the monster. Soon after, in the basement, he finds Mika, who immediately transforms into the monster herself. From there, he enters the Annex and finds Takeshi. Takeshi is heavily disturbed by the events, and blames himself for them. Soon after, he hangs himself and transforms into the monster as well shortly afterwards. The annex leads into the annex basement, which is the fourth area of the game. Hiroshi becomes chased by two of his friends morphed into Character Onis , showing that there is more than one monster - something the other versions have left unclear. He finds Takuro, who has twisted his ankle, hiding in a closet. Takuro gives him a bottle of vinegar. Very soon after, Hiroshi finds a rope ladder from which he can escape the mansion. He returns to get Takuro, but when they attempt to escape, the Oni is waiting. As he flees, Takuro trips and is supposedly killed by the monster. Hiroshi soon finds his way into an Old Building. Here he finds the Oni Room - an empty, caged room full of all sorts of monsters. Before he can investigate further, one of them opens the cage door and they all escape. Curiously, none of them are encountered afterward which Hiroshi finds Takuro, who then re-joins him. Shortly thereafter, Takuro surprises Hiroshi by transforming into one of the monsters; it's revealed that the Oni have the ability to transform and take on the appearance of the people they kill. Hiroshi is able to escape from the Old Building, and flees back to town. He remarks in the epilogue that he never saw any of his friends or the monsters again. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)